He Then Kissed Me Just Like That First Time
by CeriBerri
Summary: Final year and anything can happen. Love and hate, friendships and enemies, make ups and break ups, failing and succeeding. But the one thing that will always happen is when you leave all the memorys will be there.
1. Family and Friendship

So this is a story about stuff. Each chapter will be based in a week so there will be about 45 chapters. I have such an amazing life that I decided to research loads about the year this is set in (1977/1978) including when all the full moons take place. And have pages full of fashion, music and other important things that happened in that time saved onto my computer. I also have about two pages about each of my seven main characters. I have planned out this story in advanced so I know where I'm going with it, but if you have any epic ideas tell me please because some of my ideas are rubbish. Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry it's a tad long, 9 full pages is quite a lot. xx

* * *

"Come on kids." Dad shouted up the stairs "Time to go."

My sister and I hurtled down the staircase glad to be going back to England after spending practically the whole summer in France. My whole family is French but my dad married an English Muggle-born making my sister and I only half French and also Half-bloods. Luckily for me we were brought up in England so we don't have the accent, not that I don't like it, I just don't think I would suit it.

Once we reached the kitchen and joined the rest of the family congregated around the fire place I bent over catching my breath, Merlin you would think the Gryffindor Seeker would be fitter than this, well that's what a summer of your Grandmother's cooking does to you.

My dad went first, he made his way down the line of all our relatives saying goodbye to them all before collecting his bags and stepping into the fireplace. "Rose Cottage!" He shouted while throwing the floo power into the hearth beneath him. He then disappeared in to the green smoke that surrounded his body.

Next it was my sisters' turn. She said goodbye to everyone, tears forming in her eyes, she is such a girl. She then proceeded to step into the fire with her bags and disappear into the green smoke as she too shouted "Rose Cottage."

Finally it was my turn. I walked down the line saying goodbye to all my relatives with a hug, they were all cold to me unlike my sister. Why I hear you ask? Well I'm an exact replica of my mother, I'm tall and slender with long blond hair that falls in tight ringlets unless I spend ages on it trying to tame it and sky blue eyes the opposite of my dad's short, brown straight hair and green eyed family.

When I reached my Great Aunt Bessie who was slouched in her armchair I lent over to hug her. Surprisingly she hugged back with a tight embrace and whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear "This year you'll find love, but grab it before it's too late." I pulled back and smiled down at her. She apparently has the inner eye or whatever you call it but I've never believed in that rubbish and I'm not about to.

"Rose Cottage." I shouted once I was standing in the fire place clutching onto my bags. The familiar feeling of being tugged pulled me away from France and back to England where the people I truly loved were.

Tumbling out of the fire place I landed on the floor face first knocking over a vase that my sister had painted a few years back with a crash. Lucy, being the stuck up cat she is, jumped down from her spot on top of my bags to my back then proceeded to use my body as a bridge to the clean carpeted floor of the sitting room so as not to get her white paws dirty, I sometimes wonder about that cat.

Around me a chorus of laughter went up, it defiantly sounded like there were more than two people, and one sounded a lot more like a bark that a human laugh. "Dad" I wined. "What Sirius doing here?"

"Well, why don't you ask him then?" Dad replied

I looked up from the ground to find Sirius stand directly in front of me arm outstretched towards me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Well I found out you were coming back today." Sirius stated.

"And you just decided that you would come round my house to annoy me?" I asked while pulling my bags out of the fire place.

"Nope." Sirius replied popping the p. "I decided that I would come round your house to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies as I know you haven't got them yet." He explained.

"Wait." I looked at him in confusion. "How do you know I haven't got them already?"

"Lily told me." He then proceeded to narrow his eyes at me. "How come she's been getting letters from you practically every other day and I only got one letter through the whole holiday, and it was only to tell me that you couldn't make it to the Potter's summer dance?"

"Umm." I looked down at my feet avoiding Sirius' glare. "I was busy?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, well, at least Lily let me read all the letters." Sirius blurted out.

"No she didn't." I replied. We were now walking around my house dropping off my bags in my room and picking up my purse before heading down to the kitchen where my dad tossed me a bag of money to buy supplies with.

Sirius was still rambling on as we walked out the door and down the lane. "Any way I still can't believe you didn't write to me, your best friend." I rolled my eyes at that. "A whole summer without, wait." Sirius said stopping me in my tracks. "Where are we going?"

"To the local Apparating point." I explained.

"Why Disapparation when" Sirius said whiles grabbing my hand and dragging me back the way we had come. "You can travel in style." He finished with a flourish gesturing to a huge motorbike parked outside my house.

How did I not see that I wondered. "Merlin you got one." I exclaimed while examining the bike.

"Yep." Sirius replied, once again popping the p, while shrugging on the leather jacket that was draped over the handle bars. "Well are you going to get on or just stand there and stare?" He asked.

"Yep" I exclaimed before running round to the side of the bike and clambering on to it, with quite a lot of help from Sirius I'm embarrassed to add. It not my fault the bikes really big.

"Are you on?" Sirius asked from in front of me.

"Yep." Was my replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Okay, let's go." With that he revved the engine and we were off to London.

We finally pulled up on the street just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius hopped off the bike then helped me clambered off, see the difference while Sirius just hops of gracefully I need all the help I can get and I still clamber like a clumsy idiot.

"Come on." Sirius said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the Leaky Cauldron. "Everyone's in there already."

"Wait even Lily?" I asked drawing to a halt pulling Sirius with me.

"Yep." Was Sirius' reply. "When James and I found out you still needed to get your supplies we organised this little shopping trip as we too need to get ours and James being James had to invite Lily along under false assumptions that she is there to see you not for him to pine after."

"And she believed him?" I questioned.

""Not for a second." Sirius said as he began to drag me to the Leaky Cauldron once again. "But she still came. Just to see you was her explanation but I believe that James has a little something to do with it."

Inside the Leaky Cauldron I looked around for my friends however I couldn't see them in our usual spot, yep we have a spot, have done since back in the holiday before second year.

"They're in the far corner." Sirius said in a hushed tone from behind me. I looked over and there they all were just like Sirius had said huddled over the table. "Let's give them a scare."

I nodded my head in a response and we tiptoed over to the table. When we got there Sirius and I exchanged glances before yelling at the top of our lungs and assort of different things.

They jumped out of their skins, not literally as that would be pretty weird, before sending us the evilest of glares. Merlin they looked angrier than Mary if you wake her before ten on a weekend.

"Alice." Lily practically screamed while jumping up and engulfing me in a tight hug. "Oh gosh I have missed you so much."

"But we wrote every day." At this Sirius snorted beside me.

"Yes, but still a whole holiday without seeing my best friend, how do you think I coped?" Lily asked as we pulled out of the hug. Remus and James were now standing too but Peter was engrossed in the pie sat in front of him. "Come on, you got your supplies list?" I nodded. "All right lets go shopping." Lily exclaimed excitement covering her face as she pulled me out of the Leaky Cauldron and away from the boys who were all about to say something and were not very happy about not being able to say it from the looks on their faces.

Two hours later and we had spent the first hour in the bookshop, don't ask me why all we need from there is school books but Lily wants to start her own library in our dorm so decided to buy as many as she could, and the second hour was spent buying all the different knick-knacks we needed. Now we were standing opposite each other having our new robes fitted. Both our parents had decided that since it is our last year we deserve a spanking new uniform.

"What do you think of James?" Lily asked. "Well I mean do you think he's matured or anything?"

I looked at her eyebrows raised. "Is someone developing a little crush?"

She blushed crimson. "No it's not that, just while we were waiting for you he was ever so nice, it was just little things he did like ask how my holiday had been and what I was looking forward to this year. Stuff that he never ever asked me before." She sounds so innocent right now while looking down at her feet. Innocent and confused. "And another thing, he didn't ask me out once, can you believe that?"

At this a small laugh left my lips. "Actually I can." She looked back up at me. "It's obvious that he was finally realised that showing of isn't going to win you so he has converted to different methods. And they seem to be working."

Lily stared at me mouth hanging open before picking up her bag that was beside her and flinging it at me, this is when the Seeker skills come in use. I caught the bag and flung it back at her.

We paid for our robes and headed out of the shop towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where we had planned to meet the boys. I looked down at my watch. "Shoot."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I promised dad that I would be back five minutes ago, he is going to be so angry." I turned and headed off towards a disappearing point. "Tell the boys I'm sorry and I'll see you all in three days on the Hogwarts express." I ran off not waiting for a reply.

Dad was furious when I got home. I was only fifteen minutes late, it's not my fault that everyone left their start of school shopping until three days before we have to be off to school. Oh well at least I've got everything and all my sister's things as well, got a couple of Galleons out of it.

It was finally the first of September and we were all off to Kings Cross. My sister's trolley was piled high with trucks contain enough clothes to clothe a nation. I however had two trunks the bigger filled with clothes the smaller with all my supplies on top of them sat at sat basket with a very sleepy with Lucy inside.

"Okay time to go." My dad said and we all filled onto platform 93/4.

I let out a sigh, whiles looking around at all the people saying goodbye. My dad went off to help my sister on to the train and boy does she need all the help she can get with all those bags. Dad didn't really need to go and help her with all the help she is getting from the boys in her year. Last year she was just a scrawny little third year and now's she is a fourth year getting all the attention from the boys.

My dad had finally finished attempting to help her onto the train and was making his way over to me. "I remember the exact same thing happen to you in your fourth year." He said once he reached me." I rolled my eyes. "Now don't pull that face. If I remember correctly before the summer you were this short shy girl and over the summer you shot up and became a tall not so shy young Madame. We were trying to get your trunk on board and these four young gentle men came rushing up to help." Time for a quick trip down embarrassment road, I hope no one is listening. "Now let's see one was short and plump with sandy hair, one with a darker shade of hair scars on his face but eyes filled with such raw emotion. A tall lanky one, defiantly the tallest one of the group, messy dark hair and glasses. And then there was the one who introduced himself to me. I thought to myself that young lad is going to be a strapping young man one day, what was his name again something like serious."

"Merlin dad you have the worst memory ever he was only round our house three days ago, his name's Sirius."

"Present." Said a husky just rolled out of bed voice from behind me.

"Wow just woken up or what." I said looking Sirius up and down, he did indeed look like he just woken up.

"Morning sir." Sirius said to my father before turning to me. "Not meaning to break up the family chat the train is just about to leave."

I looked over at the red train which was indeed like Sirius said about to leave. "Ohh okay, dad I love you and will see you soon." I stumbled out before running after Sirius to the train, I sure do have a habit of leaving people before they can say goodbye back.

Sirius leapt onto the now moving train and reached his arm out to me grabbing my wrist and pulling me up after him. We toppled backwards landing in a heap on the floor of the Hogwarts Express.

Looking up I realised we were surrounded by other students just standing and staring at us.

I looked back down at Sirius who was looking straight up at me. He wet his lips then said in a low voice that everyone could still hear "This is an extremely sexual position we are in right now."

I realised that what he said is in fact true. My legs were either side of his waist straddling him and my hands were placed on the ground beside his head holding myself up.

Our eyes met once again and we eruptive into laughter filling the carriage with the sound. The students standing around stared at us as if we were mental.

I rolled off Sirius and we stood up together. Sirius waved at the other students before walking off me close behind. A chorus of giggles followed Sirius as he walked down the carriage.

"I'll never get girls with their giggling and all." He remarked

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Sirius you are a gigantic idiot."

"How?" He asked when I didn't answer and walked off Sirius followed close at my heel asking constantly the same question.

We stopped outside one of the compartments, the one we usually sit in. Sirius was still asking me "How." I pulled open the door expecting to find my group of friends but Peter was the only one there spread out over two seats.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.

"Head meeting." Was Peter's muffled answerer before he went back to stuffing his face with sweets.

"Wait." I said stopping Sirius ad he made his way to a seat. "I know Lily is Head Girl and Remus is a prefect but why would James be there?"

"He is Head Boy." Both Sirius and Peter said together at practically the same time.

"What?" I practically screamed causing both boys to flinch "When were you planning on telling me?"

"We thought you." Peter squeaked. "But then again Lily didn't know, you should have seen her face when she found out. Remus caught it on camera."

"Such friends you are." I muttered. Sirius stuck his tongue out at e before stuffing his face with more sweets.

We spent the first half hour of the train journey swapping summer stories but as soon as Sirius and Peter began exchanging prank plans I started to drop off falling asleep very quickly.

"Alice." Someone whispered in my ear "Time to wake up." I rolled over and buried my face in the chair.

"Well that obviously didn't work, let me try." Said a deep voice.

"James, don't you dare." Said a different feminine voice.

"Lily don't worry, I'm not going to kill her." James said "Anyway Sandy didn't wake her so it's my turn to try."

No one said anything after that I think they must be gesturing to one another or something.

"ALICA!" James shouted causing me to shoot up and tumble to the floor with a crash. "See I told you I could wake her up." James said smugly before pulling me to my feet.

"Come on Alice." Lilly said as she grabbed my hand and tugged me off the train. "We have been trying to wake you for ages."

"We had to send Sirius, Remus and Peter ahead to keep a carriage from leaving." Sandy butted in her short black hair shining in the moonlight. "Sirius suggested we carried you but Lily wouldn't let him as she thinks he may drop you as a joke." I would have been fine with Sirius carrying me if it meant more sleep.

"No. I do not think that." Lily exclaimed from the other side of me. And that was the start of the first of Lily and Sandy's 'No you can't, yes I can' arguments.

We finally got to the carriage and clambered in. Lily and Sandy finally agreed to disagree and left the carriage in a comfortable silence.

The carriage drew to a halt and we all hopped out. The Marauders walked on ahead discussing something in hushed voices, probably their start of year prank. We girls followed them a couple of meters behind. I looked up at the boy's backs and realised Sirius was walking practically in front of me.

"My legs are tired." I muttered to the girls my eyes glued to Sirius' back calculating the distance.

Lily followed my eyes. "Go on then." She muttered back when she caught onto my plan.

I sent a grin in her direction before charging towards Sirius and launching myself onto his back.

Sirius let out a startled grunt and staggered forwards under the sudden change in weight. "What the hell Ally?" he shouted back at me surprise evident in his tone.

"Well Sirius, my legs are tired." I explained innocently.

"Right then." Was Sirius' replied before hurtling up to the castle me hanging onto him for life screaming in his ear.

Everyone was still laughing when they caught up with us. I had slid off Sirius' back and he was leaning against the wall trying to get his breath back.

We all spun round in surprise when we heard someone clear their throat behind us and came face to face with our Head of House Professor McGonagall. She glared at us with the menacing glare that only she can create but Lily can come extremely close to.

"The sorting is about to start." Her stern voice rang out echoing around the deserted corridors. "I expect better from you Miss Evans." She directed at Lily who was stuttering an apology and had turned a beetroot red. "And Mr Potter, you are Head Boy now, so please try acting like it." James hung his head and Sirius, Peter, Sandy and I started giggling under our breath. "Now you two go and sit down the end of the Gryffindor table ready to make the first years feel at home." James and Lily scampered off as Professor McGonagall had told them. "Now you four." She said turning on us. "Do not laugh while your class mate are being reprimanded otherwise its detention for a week." We all cowered in shame. "Remus how is your mother?" She asked turning to Remus who had been standing silently.

"She is fine." Was his reply.

"Good, now all of you into the Great Hall and none of you are to communicate of distract our Head Boy and Girl from their duties." She ordered.

"What does reprimanded mean?" Peter asked as we walked into the Great Hall.

Sirius rolled his eyes at me while Remus answered in a gentle voice "It is a posh word for being told off."

We sat in our usual seats at the center of Gryffindor table. Sirius looked down at James who was staring longing at us. "I love you." Sirius mouthed at James which due to the amount of girls staring at him earned a chorus of giggles. James mouthed it back then turned back to watch the sorting.

The sorting was the same as always, some people went straight to their house whiles others took ages.

When the food finally arrived after what seemed like centuries I dived straight in and started scoffing it down, after a Holliday full of eating French food this always happens. Everyone knows to never disturb me at the start of year feast after a particle nasty incident involving Peter and a cheese cake.

After the feast we made our way up the staircases to the seventh floor, sometime I hate where Gryffindor common room is placed. Outside the common room there was a pile up of students evidently none of them knew the password.

Sirius let out a drastic sigh from behind me. "Merlin, do none of you know the password?" They all mummed confessing that they didn't know it, well that confirmed my suspicion. "Idiots!" He muttered under his breath in my ear and out loud her said "Teapots." Clear enough for the Fat Lady to hear.

She swung open grumbling about having her peace disturbed after a nice and peaceful holiday. All the Gryffindor students tumbled and clambered into the common room wanting a long sleep before school starts.

We clambered into the common room and shuffled towards our dorms exhausted. Just before I climbed even more stairs I remembered what I was going to ask Sirius. I spun round to find him and spotted him about to climb the boy's stair case. "Wait. Sirius." He drew to a stop and turned to face me. "How did you know the passwords?" I asked.

"I'm psychic." He replied, winked at me then turned back round and climbed the stairs to his dorm.

I stared after him in confusion before turning round like Sirius had done before me and clambered up the stairs to my dorm. Once there I shrugged my robes off and pulled my Pjs on before falling into bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I next morning I rolled out of bed at the abnormal time of 6:30am. Did you get that 6:30am who wakes up at this godforsaken time. Lily does, that's who. She was franticly running round the dorm getting ready for the first day wakening Sandy, Mary, Cynthia and me up.

"Come on guys, first day back. Get up and dressed." She commanded throwing our school uniforms at us.

The next half hour was spent with us grumbling as Lily hurried us to get dressed and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At 7:15am four half asleep and one wide awake girls found themselves in the Great Hall.

Mary and Cynthia said goodbye and set off to sit together in their usual seats while Lily, Sandy and I went to our usual seats. I tucked into the food greedily while Lily and Sandy ate theirs in a lady like fashion.

"Seriously." Sandy said from opposite me.

"Nope wrong person." Was my reply earning a small smile from the sixth year sitting a bit down from us. "But if you want him he has just come in. however I would recommend getting his name right. Its Sirius, say it with me, Sirius." I said dragging out his name the second time.

The boys came and sat beside us and started up their own conversation. We were used to this. At breakfast the girls spoke to the girls while the boys spoke to the boys it had been the same since we started hanging out in fifth year due to a little crush on Sandy's part much to Lily's annoyance. Unfortunately Sandy's crush did not return the feeling so she moved on pretty quickly and Lily could hardly tolerate James, those two hadn't quite clicked with the boys until the end of sixth year. Unlike me, I had clicked with Sirius the first day I met him before school started and when we started hanging out with them I had soon become all of theirs best girl mate. Yes give it up for Ally the Marauder's best girl mate, I should get a medal.

"So Alice." Lily spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "Where's the lovely Benji Wallace today?" she asked.

"Yeah where is the lovely boyfriend?" Sirius asked hatred evident in his voice.

"Oh yes." James put in his tone much the same as Sirius' "Where is our fellow Ravenclaw?"

"Shut up you two." Sandy demanded. "You're just jealous that he has one of the two most beautiful girls in the school."

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "Sandy and Alice."

"No." Sandy butted in "Lily and Alice."

"Merlin. Let's just agree that it's all three of us then this fighting won't go on." I said raising my voice slightly. "Anyway he is coming up on Monday as his Uncle just died."

The table then went silent as we ate the remainder food on our plates. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall walking towards us holding a pile of parchments in her arms.

When she reached us she passed me a parchment before tapping it with her wand. Then she moved onto the rest of my friends and did the same for all of them.

I looked down at my new timetable. "I never get this." Sirius said from next to me. "Why do they make us go to lessons if the first day back is a Friday?"

"Because we need to get a good education even if it's the last day of the week." Lily said as we walked out of the Great Hall all of us heading to Defence against the Dark Arts apart from Peter who had a free.

* * *

So yeah, there you go. Comment, favorite, whatever you want. But please tell me what you think. xx


	2. Boyfriends and Exfriends

So here is Chapter 2, it took ages to write. Anyhow here it is. So if you're reading this then you liked the first chapter, hopefully, yay. So have fun and read and be cool. And stuff.

* * *

I knew I should have eaten more food at breakfast. I seriously hate Mondays, you spend a weekend eating at random points in the day then you go back to lessons and there are set times for food.

That is the exact reason why I'm snacking on liquorice wands at the back of potions with James while Professor Slughorn gives a lecture at the front of the room.

When Professor Slughorn turned round to write something on the chalk board I brought a wand up to my mouth and snapped part of it off. Looking around the room my eyes locked with Sirius who was staring at James and me from his seat at the front of the class.

A smirk formed on my lips as I chewed slowly enjoying the taste. My eyes met Sirius' as I swallowed, a small smile tugging the corners of my lips. Sirius glared at me knowing I was teasing him and his love for liquorice wands.

"Mr Black." Professor Slughorn boomed out from directly behind him. Sirius jumped about a foot into the air and spun round coming face to face with Professor Slughorn's fuming expression. "Would you mind telling me what is so much more important that my lesson that you need to be facing the back of the class?" Sirius shook his head. "Fine if you don't have an answered you will serve detention tomorrow after dinner."

"Why not today?" Sirius asked.

"Today I have a few third year Slytherins who were trying to deface the fat lady." Professor Slughorn explained.

"They wouldn't have got anywhere." James whispered in my ear. "She problem started singing and that's worse than a baby mandrake."

I started giggling at this. "Miss Walker would you like to explain what's so funny?" Professor Slughorn asked.

I shook my head not wanting a detention. "I was just explaining to her how the Fat Lady's singing is worse that a baby mandrake." James spoke up from beside me.

Professor Slughorn's expression was priceless with steam practically bellowing out of his ears. "Mr Potter and Miss Walker, you will both join Mr Black in detention tomorrow." He sighed and exasperated sigh while rubbing his forehead before turning back to continue writing on the board.

"Well that went well." Sirius said once he joined us outside the potions class room. "Second lesson and two of us have got detention. Is it a new record Prongsy?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, its and new record for me, but not for you however. Yours was as soon as you stepped into school grounds last year if I remember correctly." Was James' reply as they walked off down the hall.

They just left me behind, how dare they. "Ally, are you coming?" Sirius called back at me jerking me out of my though.

"Yeah sure." I jogged down to catch up with them "Any way I think your forgetting someone." I said when I caught up with the two boys.

"Who?" They asked in unison looking down at me. You never get a real feel for how tall these two boys are until you are standing in between both of them. "Well if you don't remember I also got detention."

"Ah yes, but Ally." Sirius started.

"All you did was giggle." James finished

"I often worry about you two finishing each other sentences, that's just not right." I muttered. "Anyway you should be thanking me for helping you set a new record. As without me there would have been no liquorice wands meaning Sirius would not have drooled on the person behind him desk, which caused Professor Slughorn to give him a detention that he then questioned which made you say that comment causing me to laugh. Professor Slughorn would have let me off detention if you, Mr James Potter, hadn't piped up and told him what you thought of the Fat Lady's singing."

They both stared at me in shock. "She does have a point you know." Sirius spoke up.

"No way, The Marauders never have help getting detention." James replied in an  
irritated tone.

"Aw come on James, you're just loosing you touch, what with being Head Boy and all that." Sirius and James continued their petty argument for the whole walk from the dungeons to the Great Hall.

"What's up with those two?" Lily asked coming up beside me.

"Nothing really, they got detention but it was not wholly their own doing." I replied walking into the Great Hall after the boys with Lily at my side.

"They got detention already." Lily was fuming "James, you're Head Boy meaning you must be responsible and set an example on the younger years." James cowered away from Lily "And Sirius I would have thought you would have grown up at least a bit in the space of the summer."

"Come on Lily, I'm Sirius Black, growing up is not on my agenda. Well at least not for a few years." Sirius replied while ruffling Lily's hair and sitting down.

"Yeah, well. I still expected better from you James." Lily huffed sitting down.

I exchanged a look with Sandy, who was sitting beside Remus, while sitting beside Lily. James sat on the other side of her while Sirius spread out into the space beside me.

I was about to scoop a spoon of soup into my mouth when someone clapped their hand over my eyes causing me to drop my spoon back into the bowl, thankfully not over my clothes.

"Guess who." The voice of my boyfriend said.

"Ohh I don't know, maybe the Easter Bunny?" I murmured.

"Tad early for him Alice" Sandy said from opposite me.

"No it's me babe." I cringed inside; I hate being called babe, baby I can just about manage but babe, no way.

"Oh I never would have guessed." Sirius murmured under his breath.

"Budge up Black." Benji ordered before shoving Sirius out of the way and squeezing himself into the gap.

"The Ravenclaw table is over their Gotobed." Sirius retorted indicating to the table next to ours.

"I know that Black but I wish to greet my girlfriend and I'm sure she wants to greet me." Benji said turning to me and placing a kiss on my lips. Once again I cringed, it's not that I don't like Public Displays of Affection; it is that I don't like it with Benji.

"What was that we were just talking about James?" Sirius questioned leaning forward so he could see James.

"Wasn't it the fact that we are going to thrash Ravenclaw once again for the fourth year running? What with our amazing Chaser Miss Alicia Walker over here." James said winking at me, luckily Benji didn't catch that otherwise all hells would have gone up.

"Well I'm going to set off for Study of Ancient Runes." Lily said hesitantly as she stood up. "Are you coming Sandy?"

"Yep I'm right behind you." Sandy replied as she shot up and my two best friends hurried out of the hall leaving me defenceless against the boys.

"Well we have Herbology James." Peter mumbled as he attempted to drag James out of his seat.

"Fine, be ready to lose once again Gotobed." He declared as he finally stood up and marched out of the hall Peter in toe.

"I should probably be going too. I see you later." Benji said as he placed a kiss on my cheek and stood up. He probably avoided my lips as my mouth is full of French bread. "Lupin." He finished with a nod before turning and walking out of the hall to join James and Peter in Herbology.

"Hey, how come you get a goodbye Moony and I get nothing?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes to me and I lifted my eyebrows in response. "Well you do kind of hate each other for reasons no one has yet discovered. Anyway he called me by my second name, we have known each other since first year and last year we were on first name bases, I wonder what happened?" Remus pondered to himself.

"Well I'm full." Sirius exclaimed as he lent back.

"You would be since you ate James' leftovers from when he left." Was my replied

"I have to go and see the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher. He wants some help with the first years and asked me if I would help him." Remus spoke up.

"Well I guess that just leaves us." Sirius said as he watched Remus leave the Great Hall. "Let's go for a walk." He randomly announced.

We were ambling down the path towards the owlery as I wanted to send a letter to my father. Sirius was lagging behind bored and annoyed that I was just about to make him climb the constantly slippy steps.

"It's amazing how even in summer these steps are slippy." Sirius puffed as we climbed up the said steps clinging onto the stone wall either side of us.

"Stop moaning, it is only one more spiral and then we will be there." I shouted back over the now howling wind.

We reached the circular room at the top of the tower. Already the floor was covered in owl droppings and feathers. "Sirius, can you help me find Sammy?"

"What?" Sirius shouted at me. "I can't hear you over all the owls hooting."

I walked up to stand directly in front of Sirius a small smile pulling on the corners of my lips. Standing on my tip toes I leant over so I was directly beside his ear I drew in a breath. "Help me find Sammy!" I shouted causing him to stumble backwards clutching his ear.

We finally found Sammy on the top layer of the Owlery and had attached my letter to his outstretched leg. Now we were making our way back down the slippy steps stumbling constantly.

"Hey Ally?" Sirius called when we had reached the bottom. "You wanna go to the cove?" He asked when he saw he had my attention.

The cove was exactly what it sounds like. A small beach extremely well hidden near the forbidden forest. The only way on to it is by a small part which is wide enough for one person, the trees overhang it making everyone apart from Sandy, who is the smallest out of our group, have to bend over to get through. We had found it back in second year, James had been bulling Snape and Lily had jumped into help Snape. The spell James had casted sent Snape to the hospital wing causing Lily to run of upset and annoyed. Sandy and I had followed her, the boys close behind, and we discovered this place.

"Yeah sure." I smiled up at Sirius.

"Thank Merlin it hasn't rained yet otherwise this path would be impossible to get down." Sirius stated as we made our way through the undergrowth.

"Finally." Sirius muttered from behind me as we emerged from the undergrowth onto the sand. He turned to smile at me. "I'm going for a swim." With that he shrugged his robe off, flicked his shows away, tugged his shirt over his head and pulled his trousers down leaving him in nothing more than his boxers. With a whop Sirius set off at a gallop into the water.

I settled on the beach with my back up against a rock watching Sirius mess around in the water. He looked so carefree and young. No hint off what he had been through and what he was going through. If anyone saw him now they would see a seventeen year old boy enjoying life and acting exactly how you would expect.

I lent back against the rock and shut my eyes, shutting out the rest of the world in the processes.

After a few minutes I went dark as if a cloud had covered the sun. A droplet of water fell on to my leg. "It better not be raining." I grumbled. "Thank Merlin, it only you." I muttered when I opened my eyes and saw Sirius blocking my sunlight that I had been basking in, his hair, dripping wet, was the droplet of water I had felt.

"I'm going to get you in that lake at least once this year." He stated as he sat down beside me.

"There is no way you will get me in there willingly." I replied as Sirius settled against the rock.

"Who said you need to be willing?" Sirius replied, his well know Marauder's smirk appearing on his lips.

He lay back shutting his eyes. "It is so warm." He mumbled under his breath "I'm going to take a nap."

"You sound like such an old man."

"Shut up Ally." Sirius grumbled with his eyes shut. "I'm tired and the sun is really warm."

I watched him as he dozed off and started to snore lightly, he is truly an amazing boy, so different every five minutes. I lay down beside him and shut my eyes dozing off next to him.

"Ally, Ally wake up, we need to go back to the castle." Sirius said as he poked my side. I rolled over and buried my head in my arms. "If you don't get up Alicia Walker then I will pick you up and throw you into the lake right now." At this I shot up and came face to face with a grinning Sirius "Anyway we have missed dinner."

"How did we do that?" I asked. "You should have woken me up, now everyone is going to be wondering where I am, including my boyfriend."

"It's not my fault, I was asleep too." Sirius responded. "Anyway, no one will be too bothered that we are missing."

"Apart from Benji."

"Well he doesn't matter." Sirius said a frown forming. "Come on, let get something to eat at the kitchen

We had finally got to the kitchen and were sitting on one of the four, the Gryffindor one as we are proud Gryffindors, and were finishing off a plate of huge, and I mean huge, pancakes when Sirius asked "What one thing do you really want to do this year?"

"That is one of the hardest questions I have ever had to answer." Was my reply after sitting in though for around three minutes "You go first as it was your question."

"Fine, I want to fall in love. Now your go." Sirius answered.

"I seriously don't know." Sirius' eyes bored into mine edging an answer out of me. "Fine I want to fall in love too."

"But aren't you in love with Gotobed, or is it a one way relationship?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No it not like that, it's just that I don't think our feelings for each other are that strong and anyway when you fall in love it should hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Imagine you married to him, Alicia Gotobed, and if you had kids every time anyone called them by their full name they would thing that they were being sent to bed." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up Sirius, anyway do you really think I would get married to Benji?" I asked hoping for a response that I wasn't quite sure off.

"Nope." That was the response I wanted. "And I completely disagree with you opinion about love. I think it develops over time until it becomes so strong that you have to do something about it."

"No your idea is completely wrong." I retorted.

We continued our debate all the way up to the Common room where we said goodnight and separated to bed.

"How much have you written Remus?" Sandy asked from my left.

"I'm just about finished. How about you?" He answered from the floor opposite us eyes and quill not leaving the parchment in front of him.

"Same here, how's your Potions coming along Alice?" Sandy turned to face me.

"Absolutely brilliant. I really know what this is all about." I lied

"Alicia." Lily scolded fro over my shoulder. "You haven't written past the opening paragraph." She addressed me like a mother scolding a child.

"It is not my fault I fell asleep and Professor Slughorn caught me, and then proceeded to set me extra homework." I complained.

Lily was about to argue how I shouldn't have been sleeping when a extremely high pitched scream echoed around the common room followed by a clattering. Both noises came from the boy's stain case.

Lily pulled out her wand as we watched the stairs waiting for something to happen.

A mattress with Peter sitting on top of it came whizzing down. When it hit the ground and the angle changed Peter toppled off backwards with a crash but the mattresses didn't stop. I kept going straight into a first year girl's legs, who had been watching with wide eyes. When the girl fell Lily snapped to her senses and rushed over to help the girl up.

"The sound of running feet echoed around the room as who would probably be James and Sirius ran down the stairs.

"That was wicked." Sirius exclaimed when he hit the ground upright.

"How was it Wormtail?" James asked

Peter just raised a shaky hand and gave a thumb up in reply a dazed smile on his face.

"Great." Sirius bellowed. "My go!"

"No way, you are not doing that again." Lily bustled over to them.

"Why ever not Lily-Flower?" James questioned knowing that the nickname would push all her buttons.

"Because you almost hurt someone." Her face getting redder by the second like it did in any spat with James.

"She's fine. Your fine, aren't you?" The wide eyed first year nodded. "See."

"I don't care. It's dangerous." Lily stated. "And if you do it again Potter you will not play in the next Quidditch match." Ignoring James', and much of the common room's, protests Lily turned to Sirius. "And I will confiscate you leather jacket." Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Now Sirius take Peter and that mattress back up stairs and James pin up the notices." She demanded before spinning round and marching up to our room.

Sirius levitated Peter onto the mattress and then levitated the mattress so it would follow him up the stairs. We could hear him grumbling all the way up. Remus got up and said goodbye to us before following the grumbling boy.

James wandered over to the display board muttering about how: "Lily needs to learn how to have fun." I got up to follow him giving up on my homework as Lily wouldn't help me.

"Are the Quidditch try-outs in that pile somewhere?" I asked as I watched James put up a poster about the choir.

"Yeah, you're trying out right?" James asked as he pinned another flyer up.

"Nope." James turned to me jaw hanging open. "I was thinking about just watching this year."

"What?" James yelled. "No, you are trying out, I don't care if I have to Imperio you I am not about to lose the second best Chaser in Hogwarts."

"James, you're so gullible and full of yourself. I'm not going to quit Quidditch." I laughed.

"Merlin you scared me Alice." James said relief plastered over his face.

"Aw poor James." I cooed. "You should go, your friends are waiting. "I pointed to the portrait hole where the rest of the Marauders were standing.

"I'll see you later." James said as he walked off. "And you better go to the try-outs as I will Imperio you if you don't.

A smile on my face I turned to read the Quidditch notices he had just put up. It brought a smile to my face: "Gryffindor needs you! On Tuesday the 13th September Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs are taking place. If you're handy with a broom pop down and give it a go. Lots of Love James the Captain. PS no first years allowed! But you are all invited to show some support for your friends in the stands." Trust James to write something like that.

Around the edge of the poster were photos of the team ever since my second year when James and I both got on the team, each photo was taken just after the try-outs when the team of the year was formed. The one from fifth year when James had first been made Captain made me laugh out loud catching the attention of others in the room. Everyone was smiling at the camera but occasionally Sirius would run across the photo. After that year he was as much a part of the team as the players always turning up to every practice to raise our spirits. After on match when we had been thrashed by Ravenclaw he had turned up in a cheerleading costume to get us back in a winning mood.

Most of my favourite memories are from the Quidditch team.

"You would think that after three years of you playing that joke on him he would have realised that you are joking." Cynthia said coming up beside me.

"Yeah, even Peter caught on last year and started saying that he was going to try out, that really freaked him out." I replied smiling at the memory.

"Didn't he even turn up to the try-outs in a spare Quidditch uniform?" Cynthia asked. "It was pretty funny when James flipped at him." I looked at her confused. "Oh right you hadn't arrived yet. He was all: What are you doing Peter? Where is Alice? There is no way you are trying out. And then you and Sirius ambled onto the pitch and he shut right up. It was hilarious to watch his face when you arrived in your kit."

"That sound pretty funny, I wish I had been there to watch." I replied while searching the notice board for Hogsmeade dates.

"Cynthia!" Someone shouted from the girl's stair case. "When are the first Hogsmeade dates?" Mary came strutting down the stairs.

"She wants to go with Sirius to the Halloween dance so need to get the best costume." Cynthia muttered under her breath.

"Cynthia, there you are." Mary called when she noticed us. "What are you doing with her?"

"I was just getting the dates Mary; I haven't talked to Alice or anything. The date is 15th October anyway." Cynthia replied looking down at her feet.

"Good that gives us plenty of time to pick the best outfit, come on I need to pick what to wear this weekend." Mary finished before spinning on her heel and strutting back upstairs.

"I'll see you later." Cynthia said sending an apologetic look at me before following Mary upstairs.

"Well she certainly likes to strut." Sandy said coming up beside me.

"You got that right." I responded. "Do you remember when we all used to be friends?"

"Yeah until she got jealous." Sandy said. "I got to go; I promised my brother I would help him doing his Transfiguration. I'll see you later."

"See you." I said as she left.

Back in first year we had all been friends, sharing clothes and secrets. It all started too changed late into second year. Mary had told us that she had a crush on James so when he started to hassle Lily with constant proposals and dates Mary relation with Lily was strained due to jealously. Then in third year when she had gone off James and her relationship with Lily was a little better but still a tad strained she told us she really liked Sirius. Unfortunately Sirius didn't want anything to do with her and whenever she asked him if he was free he would make up an excuse which continued into third year. She once asked him if he would go with her but he told her he was going with a friend. She had been fine with that knowing how close the boys were. However the friend he had been talking about had been me as Peter and James had detention and Remus was ill. When Mary saw us in the Three Broomstick she flipped her switch accusing me of betrayal and saying she would never speak to Lily or me again. She stopped talking to Sandy a little late when she had suggested that we all go down to Hogsmeade together. It is all very silly but Mary is one of those girls that thinks everything goes deeper than it really does and she is also very strong willed.

* * *

So there you go, What ya think? Comment, like, give me your epic ideas on what could happen in the future pleaseee xxx


	3. Try-outs and the Hospital Wing

"Quidditch time." I sung as I skipped out of the kitchen. Broom in one hand, sandwich in the other. "Lily, Sandy." I shouted when I spotted them coming down the stair case from History of Magic. "Let's do some Quidditch!" A small first year jumped at my outburst.

Lily complained the whole way down to the pitch about any reason she could find that would mean she did not have to be there. And there were a lot.

Finally we reached the pitch. The stands were full of Gryffindors, practically the whole house had come down to the pitch, and thankfully it's nice weather. James was stood in the centre of the pitch surrounded by loads of hopeful future team mates.

"First years off the pitch." James had gone into Captain Mode. I watched a group of four boys and two girls sludge off the pitch complaining about equal rights for all years.

"I love it when he goes into Captain Mode." Lily muttered from behind me. Sandy and I spun round, my mouth hanging open in shock of what she had just said. It was clear from her face that the sentence was not meant to slip through her lips.

"What" Sandy questioned "Are you developing feeling for a certain messy hair, amazing body, Captain, Chaser, Head Boy…" She trailed off as a light blush appeared on Lily's face.

"Sandy look." I exclaimed excitedly. "She does." Jumping up and down while pointing at Lily's now red face.

"Shut up Alice." Lily batted my hand away. "People might hear you. Anyway it's not true, I don't like him."

"First stage denial." Sandy and I sang together.

"Walker!" James shouted across the pitch when he noticed me. "Get over here right now."

"Yeah one sec, we are having a girly moment right now." The surnames were out meaning Quidditch had official started.

"I don't care! If you are not over here in five seconds I will send Padfoot over there to get you." Likely that would happen, Sirius was almost asleep on the floor.

"You will tell me everything you tell Sandy and more tonight." I told Lily as I walked over to James.

When I reached the Quidditch try-outs I quickly spotted the left-over's from last year's team all lounging at the back. We have had the same team ever since James had first become Captain three years ago. So we had all heard the try-out prep talk countless times. Our Seeker and Keeper had left last year being their final year at school, The Keeper, Wood, had gone on to play for a team but had not been able to tell us as they wanted it to be a surprise.

"If any of you are here to stare at Sirius please leave now." My eyes found Sirius sitting off James' left, shirt off, leaning back on his arm trying to catch the sun. A group of girls from a range of years including Mary had been edging closer to him throughout James' speech. "Leave." James snapped when they made no effort to leave.

"They never learn." Arran Spinnet, the 6th year Chaser, muttered beside me.

"Good now that settled." James let out a sigh. "Chasers to the right off Sirius, Keeper to the left, Beaters by the box and Seekers beside me." Once everyone was where James had told them to stand we all wrote our names on different clipboards depending on what position we wanted to play. "Today we will run through a selection of drills specially for the position you wish to play. You will practice in your groups of players then split off Chasers and Keepers will be together, Beaters will use some targets and Seekers will do time trials. I will evaluate everyone. At the end there will be a mini game between the remaining fourteen players so I know how you react under presser as you will be playing for a place on the team or the reserves." James kept talking over a young girl who was about to ask a question. "I will be asking people to leave during to try-outs to get down to fourteen." The girl put down her hand, James had answered her question. "I don't care how long this takes I have to keep you here for but we have won the Cup for the past four years and I want the best team Hogwarts has ever seen. So if any of you can't face being pushed then leave right now." No one dared to move. "Good. Three laps then stretched as a warm up. Go!"

I grabbed a Chaser vest from the pile in front of me and set off at a light jog as I pulled it over my head.

By the end of the first lap everyone had spread out. The people who had set off at a sprint were quickly falling behind. The ones with no stamina had slowed down to a light jog. The person left at the front was a huge boy built like one of those American Footballers I had seen last year when my family went to America for Christmas.

"Danny." I called out as the 5th year Beater jogged past me.

"Yeah?" He slowed down so he was beside me.

"Who's that boy up front?" I asked while indicating to the boy.

Danny looked at the boy. "Oh he's in my year."

"Wow he is gigantic. What position is he trying for, I can't see over everyone?"

Danny started jumping along trying to see the boy over everyone's heads. He is only a little taller than me, perfect for a beater. Short, strong and stocky.

"Samuels." James' voice echoed over the pitch. "Stop jumping around like an ape."

Danny stopped jumping and resumed jogging. "He's a chaser which sucks for you as he is a brute, that's what everyone calls him."

We jogged the rest of the last lap in silence and began to stretch once we reached James. A couple of young hopefuls collapsed on the floor panting.

"If any of you can't manage that then leave now because every practice we do five laps, sometimes more, and I expect you all to be at the peak of your fitness." James spoke once we had all arrived. The couple who had collapsed on the floor heaved themselves up and slumped off the pitch moaning about James. "Good." We watched them go. "Now drills. Everyone into the sky."

I mounted my new broom, the Nimbus 1500, and pushed off the ground. I was no more than a meter off the ground when someone clipped the back off my broom sending me stumbling forward. Looking around I could not see anyone close enough to have done it.

"Oi Walker! Get in the air!" James shouted when he noticed me.

"Yeah sure." I waved him off. "Someone clipped the back of my broom and sent me stumbling." I explained as I flew up into the line of others.

"Alright, you're going to race to the other side of the pitch behind that finish line," James pointed to the far side of the pitch where a line had materialised. "When you get there get into position to race back when I say go, then do the same back to here." James explained. "Everyone ready?" We all nodded. "GO!"

I was off racing the rest, dipping down slightly so I was clear of any battering from the other players. Leaning closer to my broom I pushed it to go faster. The only thought on my mind was winning. This is what my dad has been training me to do ever since I could balance on a broom by myself, riding a broom was in my blood. My broom gave a last burst of speed as I approached the finish line. Rocketing over I drew my broom to an abrupt halt probably shocking the person behind.

I spun back around and lined myself up to race back. Rocking on my broom getting comfy I waited as the rest of the people trying out crossed the line.

"Everyone back? Good now same thing with a twist." James announced as a wall materialised in front of me. "GO!"

I shot off again searching for the neared gap. This was a game to the Quidditch team that would win a free Butter Beer at the next Hogsmeade trip. An obstacle course of walls with small gaps in that we had to race through.

I spotted a gap just above me and angled my broom upwards. Shooting through it my eyes were already searching for the next gap.

I reached the last wall and searched for the gap. There were two: A huge one down in the bottom right corner and a tiny one just big enough for me a couple of meters above it.

Angling my broom towards the bigger safer gap I sped toward it. I felt someone coming up behind me, risking a glance behind me I saw it was the brute from earlier.

There is no way he can fit through the smaller gap, a plan formed in my head. I sped up the brute speeding up behind me. We were neck and neck my target a couple of meters below and the tiny hole right next to us. The only problem was the brute stuck in between.

Taking a risk I swerved directly in front of him shooting through the tiny gap bent closed to my broom.

I drew to a halt looking around triumphantly. Descending slowly I hopped off my broom beside Sirius and plonked down next to him.

"Congrats." He smiled up at me. "Faster than normal."

"Yeah? I've been practicing in France what with teaching the tiny cousins how to play Quidditch. Also James made the course easy today."

We sat in silence watching the rest of the group fly through one of the two finale gaps.

"You three off!" James demanded once we were all on the pitch.

The three he had been talking to looked at him confused. "Why?" One dared to ask.

"Your movements were way too sloppy. Go."

The three sent monstrous evils to James as they left the pitch.

"Now Keepers over to the far hoops, you will take penalties at one another. Beaters in the next section. You will practice batting these weird balls to one another." James held up some footballs. The Keepers and Beaters set off into their designated areas. "Chasers you take the closer hoops and practice passing the Quaffle to each other using no voice communication. Try moving with it a scoring."

We set off towards the hoops. I walked beside Arran. He had his broom over one shoulder and the Quaffle tucked neatly under one arm.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty well apart from the brute, I swear he wants to kill me with those evils he keeps sending me. And he nearly beat me at the obstacle course." I sent a glare at the brute.

"Really?" When I nodded Arran let out a low whistle. "Seems like we have some competition."

"Yeah." We reached the centre of our area, everyone was waiting for us as if they needed our instructions.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get flying!" Arran boomed "Total idiots." He muttered to me.

Once in the sky we formed a circle passing the Quaffle to each other. This is how we would stay until James called us in. James made us do this whenever we had messed up in practice until he decided we would not do it again.

This was too easy. Everyone was too easy to read, just one glance and you knew who they were going to past to. Well everyone apart from Arran and the Brute.

Lounging back on my broom I felt movement in the air behind me. Twisting my head I saw James hovering behind me. "Getting bored?" He asked watching the rest of the Chasers past the Quaffle.

I was about to answer when I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up, it was almost as if I has a sixth sense when it came to Quidditch and knew exactly when a ball was flying towards me. Spinning round my arms snapped out by instanced and caught the Quaffle centimetres in front of my face.

"This is what a Gryffindor Chaser should be able to do." James indicated to me as my broom rocked dangerously. "If you can't then you're better off in Hufflepuff. Everyone on the ground."

"Who chucked it?" I asked a passing second year. She pointed a trembling hand at the brute before running off to join her friends. That boy has it in for me.

"Alright if I call your name would you please leave the pitch." James told us. I sat down beside Sirius listening to James list off people's names and watching them leave in a huff. "Now as you can see there are fourteen of us left including me," Way to state to obvious James. "I am going to spilt you into two teams and you will play a match." James explained.

On my team I got Emily Smith a third year who was trying out for Seeker, Danny from last year's team, Ian Richards a third year who had tried out for Beater last year but had not been able to get in, Zack London a fourth year who was trying out for Keeper for the first year and Misty Brown a sixth year who was trying out for Chaser for the first time.

"Excuse me. "Misty spoke up. "We are missing a Chaser, are you going to play?" She asked James.

"No, Sirius will." He replied as Sirius stood up, grabbed a broom and made his way over to us. "Alright everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Good, get up in that sky."

The evening sun was beating down on us. The majority of boys had already joined Sirius and removed their shirts and the rest were joining them now. Felling uncomfortable in the heat I decided to join them. Pulling my shirt off leaving me in my sports bra I earnt a few wolf-whistles from the stands. Ignoring them I slipped the Chaser vest back on, mounted my broom and joined my team in the sky.

"Alright." James spoke up from beside the crate. "This game will decide if you're on the team or on the reserves." He opened the crate letting the Bludger and Snitch go. "Let the match begin." He shouted up while flinging the Quaffle into the air.

I shot forwards to grab the Quaffle but missed due to a well-aimed Bludger sent toward me from Greg Barnet the other fifth year Beater  
from last year's team. Swerving away from the Quaffle it was plucked out of the air by Arran.

Arran's team shot forward and made it up the pitch without any mishaps. Arran sent the ball to the brute who was in a better position to score. He sent it hurtling towards the goal but was blocked by a spectacular save by Zack who punched the Quaffle into the waiting arms of a shocked Sirius.

Arran and I exchanged a look; Zack was going to be on our team this year no doubt about that.

My team of Chasers hurtled up the pitch. Alex Bell a fifth year Chaser came zooming towards Sirius who sent the Quaffle back to Misty who then sent it forwards to Me. I sped forwards a couple of Meters before scoring the first goal of the match past Rebecca Finnigan the sixth year Keeper's right ear.

We were 70:50 up when the Seekers sighted the Snitch. We were all momentarily distracted as they raced each other for the Snitch.

I noticed the Quaffle falling towards the ground. Arran had tried to drop it to one of his team mates but they had been distracted and had missed the Quaffle pasting them.

I hurtled after it at a steep dive and grabbed it out of the sky a few meters off the ground. Securing the Quaffle under one arm I reached out the other to grab my broom. But before I could grab it a sharp tug yanked the broom from under me and I tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Foul!" I heard James shout as he ran towards me. The vibrations from his heavy footfall making a headache form.

"What I did nothing." A gruff voice protested.

"Yeah you did." Sirius argued as he landed beside my head. I growled as he feet came in contact with the ground. "You tugged her broom."

"So she should have been holding on."

"James' golden rule." Danny spoke up from the sky. Obviously still on his broom, thank Merlin "Don't foul in a game unless it is extremely necessary and Never foul against a team mate."

"Well it's her fault."

"Get off the pitch." James muttered taking on the tone of voice he only got when he was extremely angry.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." The brute teased "Speak up."

"Get the hell off this pitch and away from my player right now!" James bellowed.

"Prongs mate?" Sirius tried to get James' attention "Come on he is going and Ally is fine." Me fine? I lying here with a killer headache, an arm in loads of pain and my leg is at a weird angle.

"You alright?" James waked over to me and bent over so I can feel his breath on my face. "What hurts Alice?"

"My head." I moaned under my breath.

"Couldn't quite catch that."

"My head." I was louder this time.

"Ohh okay, um Danny get her up." James commanded.

Danny grabbed my arm to pull me up but when I let out a scream he promptly let go

"Let's try that again." Danny muttered to me before helping me up using my other arm.

"Padfoot. Take Alice up to the Hospital wing while I try and get another Chaser." James ordered.

"Alright. Come on Ally, let's go." We slowly made our way across the pitch, my good arm around Sirius neck while his arm supported me around my waist as I limped along. It took ages. Five minutes and we were still on the pitch.

"Merlin this is taking ages. By the time we get to the Castle it will be around midnight, and then we have to get all the way to the Hospital wing up that huge flight of stairs." Sirius stopped and turned to me a huge grin forming. "Idea." Oh no, I hate Sirius' ideas they often lead to finding yourself in a horrible position. "Come on Ally, up you come." He swept his arm under my legs hoisting me into his arms.

My good arm automatically wrapped around his neck to keep me stable while my bad arm rested against my chest.

"All set? Let's go." Sirius set off at a much faster pace than before. Every step caused my head to hurt even more. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked when I groaned again drawing to a stop.

"Yeah, of course. I'm a Quidditch player and have been through a lot worst." I replied.

"I'm sorry but you're just going to have to grin and bear it." Sirius told me. When I nodded he set off again.

We finally arrived at the Hospital wing after what seemed like the worst trip of my life. "They should really put this place closer to the pitch." I murmured as Sirius laid me on one of the beds.

"What happened here Mr Black?" Madam Pomfrey hustled over.

"Ally got tugged off her broom." Sirius spoke up. "I think she broke her left leg, as done something to her left arm and has a headache." Sirius explained while Madam Pomfrey checked me over.

"You got that all very right." She had finished checking me. "Her leg is broken and can be fixed with a simple spell. Episkey." My leg snapped back into position sending a shock up my body. "Her arm will have to be in a sling for about a week as she has sprained it and I have found that the Muggle way of healing it is much more effective than our way." With a wave of her wand my arm was strapped to my chest. "Tonight Miss Walker will sleep in here to give her bones a rest and a chance to heal properly but they will be tender for about a week. However I will also keep her in until dinner tomorrow due to this headache so I can get a proper look at it. Miss Walker is too tired right now and needs to sleep so say your goodbyes." She then walked away to another patient leaving me and Sirius alone.

"So Mr Black, would you be so kind to get my work for tomorrow." I asked imitating Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course I will Miss Walker. What do you need me to retrieve?" He joined in.

"I will need Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. You can get me Trans but only Peter does Care of Magical Creatures so can you try to charm Cynthia into giving you some notes Please." I asked.

"Of course Miss Walker. You have a nice night. Madam Pomfrey is giving me the evils so I really must be going. See you later." He began to back away.

"Night." I replied as he turned and left. Practically as soon as he left I fell asleep.


End file.
